Listen
by superimperfection
Summary: Joey/ Lauren
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't sleep so wrote this possibly a two shot, maybe three! Based on the spoilers for Joey rejecting Lauren outside the vic (article in all about soap mag) anyways enjoy, although it is rather sad :( Jouren atm is heartbreaking so writing sad things is a little easier unfortunately. **

**Listen **

I sat in complete disbelief. A mixture of horror and pain washing through my veins as Lucy descended her lips down onto Joey's. Sure it wasn't the first time I had seen them kiss, god before we were together it was like watching tonsil tennis. But since me and Joey had discovered our feelings for one and other, the thought of them two kissing churned my stomach, yet here I was witnessing it, just weeks after he had dumped me.

A few tears had dropped down onto my cheek as my eyes stayed fixated on the pair, the feeling of sick rising in my mouth now rather evident. Pushing past some random local, I headed out the door, turning the corner to The Vic alleyway, unwelcome vomit pouring from my mouth, the image of them stirring around in my mind, Lucy controlling it all with a big spoon.

Finally finishing, I slumped down against the wall, craving a drink desperately, one to wash my mouth out with and the other to numb the pain that was crippling me inside. My heart aching, the literal feeling of it being torn from my chest. How he could sit there and do it before my eyes was beyond me.

I wasn't even sure Joey knew he was killing me. Why would he? I was his ex, I wasn't anything to him anymore, and he was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted, including kissing Lucy, though I'd rather him not.

Wiping my mouth and dragging myself back up off the floor, I headed back into the pub, I needed a drink, I wanted a drink. I refused to look over at the table towards them as I ordered a drinking, leaning up against the bar. As Tracy passed me a straight vodka, I necked the entire glass, ordering another instantly.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" his voice echoed over my shoulder, I could feel the warm from his body close behind me, I groaned internally why did he have to torture me by being this close.

"Don't you think you should fuck off" I muttered under my breath, I hadn't intended to swear, this was just my anger coming out.

"Rude" he stated, coming to stand next to me as I downed the following drink, my eyes finally meeting his. His drifting to my tear stained cheeks and pale face. "You've been sick".

I rolled my eyes, he could always tell when I had been sick, as if the look on my face gave it away.

"Yeah, you playing tonsil tennis with Lucy brought back up my dinner from last night" I snapped honestly whilst paying for my third drink.

"She kissed me unexpectedly, I didn't kiss her" his voice almost pleading a little. My eyes snapped up to his.

"But you influenced her Joey, it's what you do, play girls around I should know, I got played" I hissed, I was trying to hurt him, I wanted to hurt him.

"I didn't play you Lauren" his voice a little angry with my comment, _good_.

"Sure" I rolled my eyes, turning away from him as I downed another drink, though his hands pulled the glass away from my lips, slamming it down on the bar.

"You don't need that" he hissed, as I wiped my mouth furiously, who was he to tell me what I need and don't need.

"How do you know what I need? You don't even know me at all" I shouted a little louder, gaining the attention from the pub. My eyes darting to Lucy as she smirked a little.

"Keep your voice down" he hissed once more, pulling me towards him.

"No, why should I? I think you should all listen up" I shouted a little louder, pulling my arm out of his grip, stumbling away from him I climbed onto the bar, Joey trying desperately to get me down, but failing.

"You all are hypocrites, every single one of you, looking down your noise at my life, you should take a look at your own" I smirked, looking at Lucy.

"You are a lying scumbag Lucy Beale, happy with yourself are you, got Joey believing every single word you say, when I know the truth" I hissed pointing at her, watching her face go red, her eyes looking anywhere but me, something I noticed Joey see. His face scrunching with confusion.

"I will never forget what you've done" I slurred, my head now pounding as the three drinks I drunk in record speed now reached my head.

"And you, I hate you" I laughed loudly, his eyes turning to horror at my words. "I hate you".

I steadied myself, Joeys face wash with a million emotions, as I jumped down from the bar, his hands reaching out to me.

"Come on you need fresh air" he whispered, taking a hold of my arms and leading me out.

I let myself be taken from the pub, Joey holding me upright, the feeling of his hands on my waist was torture and he turned me to face him. My eyes finally meeting his, I couldn't help the tears that fell from them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, I still didn't understand why he broke up with me when he claimed he loved me.

"I'm doing this to save you, don't you get it?" he replied, brushing the hair away from my face.

My eyes locked with his once more as my bottom lip began to wobble a little a sod almost desperate to escape. He was watching me intently as I leant a little closer, his lips so close to mine, that's when his hands stopped me holding me still so I couldn't go any further.

"No Lauren, I can't" he stated, keeping me at arms length. "It's over Lauren".

He walked away from me, I was unsure where he was going but I guessed anywhere but near me.

"I know you love me Joey, so why are you killing me this way?" I shouted, not getting any response as he continued to walk away.

"YOUR JUST LIKE HIM, HURTING THE PEOPLE YOUR MEANT TO LOVE" I screamed, watching him stop in his tracks. He had tensed up in a similar way when I said it back in January when he finally retuned.

"And I hate you just liked I hated him, because your just the same" I hissed, intending to hurt him, how he has hurt me.

"I'm nothing like him" he finally spoke turning back to face me.

"You know what Joey, I wish I had died in that car crash, then things wouldn't of gone so far with us, this pain wouldn't be happening" I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes. I was playing dirty but I needed an honest reaction from him.

"You don't mean that" he practically whispered, his eyes looking at me in disbelief.

"I mean every single word" I punctuated each word I spoke "I would be better off dead than suffering this constant pain each and every day, seeing you day in, day out your fine I meant nothing to you, but you meant the world to me and now I suffer all because of you, I won't take it anymore, I'm done".

"Don't you see Lauren, I've done this to save you, you rely on alcohol daily, your more dependent on it than me, until you sort that out, sort your issues out I can't be with you" he replied, rubbing his face with his hand.

"You haven't saved me, you've sent me to an early grave" I whispered, turning away from him, I needed to go home.


	2. She's Back

**Listen – Part 2**

_I am alone at a crossroads, I'm not at home, in my own home, And I've tried and tried, To say what's on my mind…__**You should have known**_

My mobile rang violently loud in my ear as I stared at the caller ID Joey once more trying to get hold of me. The first day he had tried at the house, as I sat curled up on the sofa hiding from him. Since the early grave comment, he had been consisting trying to get through to me, clearly scared by what I had said, when in all honesty it was just a passing phrase. But Joey had taken it to heart, convinced I was partially suicidal. I was far from it, taking my own life never came into my mind at all, I just wanted him to listen to me, anybody at all to listen to me. I was fed up with being pushed aside, not listened to, and not believed in, it was finally taking its toll on me.

By the third day on consistent calling I decided I needed to get away. I wasn't even sure why he cared so much. We weren't together anymore, I was nothing to him, and he had Lucy if he wanted so why keep bugging me. Keep pushing himself in my face just highlighting the fact he wasn't mine anymore, that I was alone with a problem. I knew all of this, I knew I was dependent on alcohol to wipe away the problems I was facing, I was taking steps to change that, I was now a month sober, an achievement. I was currently staying with Uncle Jack, whilst he dealt with all the fallout from the wedding drama. Another Branning wedding down the pan should be used to it by now.

To take his mind off of everything he had promised to get me help, just one to one with a councillor to make everything clearer. I had been a little resilient towards it at first, scared to open up to someone unknown to me. Little did I know this would be exactly what I needed. Once the first session was out the way I felt lighter already, Uncle Jack noticing a difference in me already.

By the fifth visit I was already facing up to the demons that held me down for so long. The councillor even delved into the Joey side of my problems. Even thinking about him hurt me, the pain in my heart which was once consumed with love for him, was now like an open wound, I was literally bleeding love.

My disappearance had sparked more phone calls from Joey, each one I rejected. I couldn't face him until I had sorted myself. Only Mum, Dad and Abi knew where I was. They were the only ones who cared a little. I no longer had friends or a boyfriend. Mum phoned me daily, wanting to know how I was getting on. She blamed herself for my outcome, though I reassured her, it was my own doing. She also said Joey had gone round each day wanting updates on me, although she kept it vague.

Its not that I didn't love Joey, it was the simple fact I had to put myself first for once. Stop letting people define me when they didn't know the real me, I was getting the old Lauren back for good, only then would I return to Walford and finally face Joey, though I doubt he would expect to be faced with someone he didn't really know. But downfall had already begun before he came to Walford he only knew the side of me after that, maybe shadows of the old Lauren when we were together, when I opened up a little, but nowhere near who I used to be.

I had now been staying with Uncle Jack for 3 months. Sure there were struggles, which we faced together. I had been tempted by alcohol on more than one occasion especially after listening to a voice mail from Joey. He sounded broken; the obvious sobs clear as day down the phone almost pushed me back over the edge. But after the internal struggle I found myself loving him harder than I ever did before, and I affected him just as much as he affected me. I knew there would be a day when we would be together, but right now, we were better apart, especially as I hadn't forgiven him for believing Lucy over me, I no longer believed in the promises Joey had once sworn by.

Uncle Jack had also surprised me, by inviting Peter Beale to come stay with us for a week or two before I headed back to the square. I had forgotten how much of a good friend he was to me. So when I was struggling he was who I called for support. We had grown closer over the three months I spent with Jack and I now had a strong friendship with him once more. Peter had been furious over his sisters antics, branding her as disgraceful, not that I begged to differ. He had also promised to come back to the square with me, after agreeing with Ian to manage his new restaurant, to take the pressure off of him, even better. Peter had changed a lot, he was no longer mild and meek, and he stood up for what he believed in, he was passionate about life urging me to be the same.

It was finally the day me and Peter were heading home, both nervous for the obvious reasons. But I couldn't wait to see the look on Lucy's face when we returned together. She would be fuming that he had returned, they had clearly left things on a bad note when they last saw each other.

Hoping off the train at Walford, I dragged by suitcase through the market with Peter. I had a new look now. I was no longer pale and fragile, I was bold and strong, my hair curled seductively onto my shoulders, my makeup smoky, finished off with red lips. I had picked out new clothes for myself, now I was currently wearing a short black dress matching my ankle boots and leather jacket.

I noticed the smirk on Peter's face as we walked through the market, I was full of confidence, he the exact same. As I turned the key into number 5, Peter picked up out suitcases lugging them into the hallway as I burst through the lounge door, my family all looking up from their dinner plates, and that's when I spotted him sitting there with my family.

"Well well well, guess who's back" I smirked, glancing over my shoulder as Peter came and stood beside me.

**Lauren Branning was back.**

**_Part 3 tomorrow :)_**


	3. Move Bitch

**Listen – Part 3**

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside, someone I'd thought had died..__**So long ago**_

**"Well well well, guess who's back" **

Time seemed to have gone to stand still. Abi's eyes flicking between me, Peter and Joey who had frozen also, never taking his eyes away from me. I guess it was the shock of my sudden return, but also how well I actually looked for the first time in months. I was finally back to being me, I was no longer haunted by secrets and lies, I was stronger and wiser, no longer dependent on alcohol to hide behind, I was me and that wasn't changing.

"Oh hello family, oh hello Lauren good to see you back" I chirped up sarcastically, waiting for someone to actually say something.

"God yes, hi sweetheart" Mum rushed from her seat pulling me into a hug, then switching to hug Peter. "It's been a long time Peter, great to see you" she commented, glancing over her shoulder forcing the rest of the family to welcome me home.

Abi pouncing from her seat also hugging me, followed by nan and Oscar. Joey was the only one left, he was stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Thankfully Peter butted in, easing the tension everyone was clearly feeling.

"You must be Joey I've heard a lot about you" he commented, extending his hand out towards his and shaking it politely. Still good to see Peter and joey had their manners intact.

"And you are?" Joey finally spoke, clearly feeling a little confused who he was and why he was with me.

"Oh of course, Peter Beale, the better twin out of me and Luce" he smirked, his elbow nudging me jokingly, something Joey didn't miss.

"Any food for us, I'm starving" nudging past Joey, I wasn't going to hug him or anything not in front of everyone who was clearly watching our reaction to one and other.

To say the rest of the meal was awkward was an understatement. I could feel Joey's eyes burning into my face as he watched me intently until his gaze switched to Peter next to me. "So what brought you back here Peter?" Abi asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Well, after I heard from Lauren whilst she was at Jacks I had to go see her, check she was okay, then I made the decision to come back with her, but dad also offered me to manage the restaurant" he replied.

"Who knew a bit of counselling and Peter Beale would snap me back to reality" I commented, sneaking a look at Joey who had tensed at little at the word counselling.

"Looks like it did the trick darling" Mum replied, clearly a little overwhelmed by how much I had changed in 3 months.

"Anyways, this has been nice but we have to go surprise Lucy now, I predict fireworks ladies and gentlemen" I laughed, Peter sniggering next to me. We had planned to drop our bags off then go straight to see Lucy. To be honest I was way too excited to see her reaction to Peter, this was sort of revenge after what she did.

"Lauren, we don't need more drama" Mum suggested raising her eyebrow at me.

"Oh chill, it's only what she deserves, come on Pete, laters guys" I smirked, tugging on his arm to follow me out. As we began walking across the gardens I heard my front door shut, I had sensed Joey following behind, he wanted to talk to me, but nothing was ruining this satisfying moment when Lucy got her comeuppance.

"Lauren" he called, his voice coming closer.

"What Joey?" I turned around as he now caught up with us.

"I think we need to talk" he suggested, crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't miss the full body sweep from his eyes as he took in my new look.

"Not now, I've been waiting a long time for this moment" I smirked, Peter laughing openly at my eagerness for this to happen.

"My sister has had this coming for a while mate" Peter commented, tugging on my arm to follow him.

"You're welcome to come and witness the display, you might want some popcorn though" I giggled, offering Joey to come was the icing on the cake. The demise of Lucy Beale witnessed by me and Joey who she tore apart due to jealously. I didn't doubt that Joey wanted to come; he was apparently fuming when the truth came out about her little spiking stunt.

"You've changed" he said openly as we got closer to the café.

"Damn right" I replied, happy he had noticed the difference in me. I was no longer a push over. As we reached the café doors, I suggested I would go in first, the look on her face when she finally saw me again would be priceless before the finale.

As I walked in she was stood behind the counter, her mouth dropping open a little with shock. "L Lauren" she stuttered a little clearly shocked to see me.

"Bitch" I replied smirking, she no longer had a name except the one I now gave her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, clearly still hoping for a reunion with Joey at some point.

"I'm back, and oh I brought you a little present" pointing towards the door as Peter walked back through followed by Joey, who was revealing in the look on Lucy's face.

"Peter" she hissed, her hands turning into fists.

"Alright sis, you've been busy" he smirked, amused by how unhappy Lucy was to see him.

"Yeah, dad gave me the café and chippy, my businesses now" she replied as if it would hurt Peter in someway.

"Ooo unlucky, the businesses are clearly cursed" he chuckled, prompting me to laugh with him as she looked unimpressed.

"Why are you here Peter?" she finally asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh didn't dad tell you, I'm the manager for the restaurant" he chuckled as she looked in complete shock. "And Lauren had filled me in on your dirty little antics" he hissed a little.

"Nothing she didn't deserve" her eyes now shooting daggers at me.

"Oh shut it Luce, we all know you have a jealous streak, I'm surprised you're not green by now" he replied "Better go see dad, this was nice laters Luce" he smirked, brushing past me towards the door.

"Oh Lucy" I suddenly chirped up, Joey watching me closely, unsure what I was going to say next, as she turned to face me, my hand swung round, colliding with her cheek, the sound of my palm connecting with her cheek was exhilarating.

"Mess with me again, I'll knock your teeth out" I stated, taking Joey's hand and pulling me out of the café with me and Peter.

"Fierce Lauren B, right I better go see dad, catch you later" Peter swiftly hugged me, making his way to the restaurant where Ian would be most likely, leaving me and Joey alone for the first time in months.

"I've never seen you so alive" Joey commented as we walked back through the market to the gardens.

"It's because I wasn't when I was here before, I've finally got back to being me" I replied, sitting down on the bench as he sat beside me.

"I never got the chance to apologise before" he sounded a little ashamed. "I'm so sorry for not believing you" his voice practically a whisper.

"Apology accepted, you got sucked in by Lucy, she's good at mind games" I replied. I was no longer affected by what she did. It was the past, the old me was the past I only wanted to focus on the present.

"Still, I should have known, I should have done things differently" he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"If you did, I wouldn't be the person I am today, so in a way I'm grateful" I replied, leaning back against the bench, my eyes trailing over the area I missed so much.

"So what does this mean for us?" he questioned a little hesitant.

"I don't know, see how it goes I guess, I just want to be happy whether that's with you or without you" I replied a little bluntly. I wasn't going to shower him with false hope. I still needed to focus on me and my recovery. Sure I still loved him like crazy but I needed time, I wasn't going to jump into something until I knew it was right. I glanced at him, he seemed lost in thought, his forehead slightly creased, yet to me he was still as gorgeous. I had missed him beyond explanation.

"I did miss you a little" I joked nudging him, seeing that breath taking smile creep back onto his face.

"I'd be offended if you didn't" he replied smirking as he made me blush, something that never changed.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, I said a little Branning" I replied sarcastically, standing up abruptly from the bench, my eyes scanning the square. "Right better go" I sighed, I needed to go and see Whitney, we left things in an awful place, I had some serious making up to do.

"When will I see you?" he asked as if I was leaving him for a long time again.

"Soon, if you're lucky" I smirked, bending down and pecking his stubble cheek before turning on my heel and heading to Whitney's. Glancing back over my shoulder he was watching me walk away, a grin upon his face.

_Maybe being back would be better than I thought. _

**So i'm thinking of continuing this into a story, if you would like to see that leave a review and I will most likely consider it! Thankyou for reviewing this so far, your all FAB! xxx**


	4. Take The Leap

**Take The Leap **

As I knocked nervously on Whitney's door, I tried to think of everything I wanted to say to her, all I could come up with was sorry. After I kissed Tyler whilst I was drunk I felt ashamed of myself. Whitney disowned me as her best friend, which was nearly as heart breaking as Joey dumping me itself. But now I saw the error of my ways, I was determined to get my best friend back; the boyfriend part could wait a while.

"Lauren?" she seemed surprised as I turned back to face her. She scanned me, taking in my reformed self, I looked like a better vision of the old Lauren she knew and loved. Hopefully she could love this version more.

"Hey Whit, can I come in?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs nervously. This could go either way, she could slam the door in my face and reject me or invite me in and give me a chance to show the real me.

"Sure, come through" she smiled politely, holding the door open for me to come in.

"So I owe you a huge apology" I started, sitting down on the couch next to her. "God Whit, I'm so sorry, for everything" my voice almost a whisper as I ran over in my head what I had done. She had been right that night when she told me I wasn't recognisable anymore, the alcohol had taken over my life and my personality. If I was honest I didn't know why I kissed Tyler, I just wanted to spark something out of Joey, maybe jealously or anger, any kind of emotion. I didn't even think about whether it was Tyler or not standing in front of me, it could have been a stranger as far as I was concerned. But Whitney took it to heart, of course it was her fiancée, I was a drunk mess, who made a mistake.

"I know you are Lauren, I'm sorry I didn't guess about Lucy before I should have known she stooped that low" she sighed, leaning back in the couch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, to be honest Lucy did me a favour, I wouldn't be who I am today if she had poked the alcohol issue like she did, anyways I just slapped her so its even" I laughed, breaking Whitney into laughter too.

"So the real Lauren Branning is back?" she questioned.

"She's back" I giggled, pulling Whitney into a hug. Finally it felt good to have my best friend back.

"So what about Joey?" Whitey asked, placing a tea down in front of me, we had some catching up to do.

"I don't know, he wants us to be us again, I'm just not sure whether I should put myself through it all again" I replied honestly, I really didn't know what to do. Was it worth it? Could I ever believe his words again? Or would the fear of being left heartbroken set me back to square one.

"What are you scared of?" she asked, putting me on the spot.

"That he will leave me again" I blushed feeling a little silly, but it was true he had done it twice now, was I prepared to have the possibility of a third time?

"He wouldn't do that Lauren, he has been a mess since you left, you're meant to be, take the leap Lo" she proclaimed as if she was trying to convince me.

"I know we are" I whispered, still finding it a little weird to be talking to Whitney about this.

"He loves you, he's told me every day since you left, isn't that worth something?" she asked, clearly her and Joey had a good friendship now, that was a positive of me leaving.

"Of course it is, I love him too but-"

"But what Lo, he loves you go get him" she pushed me a little. Why was I worrying about the future when what I wanted all along was there waiting for me? I promised myself to take each day as I came, maybe I would start living this way from now.

"Your right" I suddenly blurted out, quickly taking a sip of my tea. "See you tonight? The Vic, got a little surprise" I commented, I hadn't mentioned Peter returning yet, he wanted to surprise Whitney himself.

"Good luck" she called as I raced out the door towards number 23. I was getting my man. The new Lauren didn't back down or hide away from her feelings. I wanted Joey, I've always wanted Joey, and it was just a matter of time before I saw this.

Banging on the door of number 23, I heard some shuffling before the door opened. Joey stood in his sweat pants and tight black t-shirt, his hair a little messy; he had clearly just stepped out of the shower. He looked utterly divine.

"Lauren I didn't expect to see you" he commented a little shocked by my sudden arrival at his door.

"Just shut up" I snapped, stepping forward I cupped his face within my hands, my lips pressing down onto his as he gasped shocked at the contact I just made. Brushing my tongue against his, I pulled him closer to me, my fingers scraping at the base of his neck, the small hands filtering through my fingers. His hands lowered from my back to my waist, as he pulled me flush against him.

_Damn it was good to be back. _

**Thank you for the reviews, I am continuing this as a story! Enjoy Guys xxx**


	5. Mature

** Mature **

Joey pulled me flush against his body. I could finally feel his chiselled chest against me, his arms tight around my waist. I was finally close to him, how I wished to be for months. I missed the intimacy we had through being together. We connected instantly from the first time of being together; I had never felt this way before with anyone. So while we were apart I missed it, and from the way he was holding me so close I guessed he had missed it too.

Finally I had to pull away, I was now breathless and feeling ridiculously light headed. Resting my forehead against his, I kept my eyes shut just enjoying this moment. Placing my hand over his heart I could feel it beating furiously underneath his solid chest.

"I don't understand" he whispered, his breathing a little off sync, our sudden make out session catching him a little off guard.

"Neither do I" I admitted, I didn't know what this was or where it was going, all I knew was that I had wanted to kiss him from the moment I was back, I was just a little too scared to fall again.

"Does this mean you want this? Us?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I couldn't help but shudder against the feeling, my heart flipping as I knew what that sweet gesture meant.

"Maybe, I'm just scared" I replied, taking a step back from him.

"Me too" he admitted honestly. Pulling me back closer to him again, scared I was going to take off.

"I'm having this internal battle with my head and heart" I sighed, my eyes meeting his. "I can't shake this feeling that you're going to break my heart once more, but I can't face letting you go".

Looking at him again, his eyes were washed with so many emotions, my words hurting him a little. But for this to even have a chance at working we needed to be honest.

"But you're the one Lauren, it's that simple" he replied, his hand cupping my face. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach practically dancing. Did he really just say those words? That I was the one, the one that each person craves to find.

"How do you know I am?" I asked nervously, I was prodding him for more, I wanted to know why he thought that, even though deep down I already knew, because he was the one for me.

He smirked, clearly figuring out my little plan. Joey wasn't one for sharing emotion and feelings. Like me he would prefer to keep them bottled up. But with each other it had got easier. When we were together, I could tell him I loved him without feeling stupid, I could go to him most of time without worrying that he wouldn't be there for me. But alcohol had swamped my mind towards the end of our relationship and I found myself hiding my feelings from him, another reason why things ended the way they did.

"We're each other's halves, that person that makes you complete, when I'm with you I feel whole like anything is possible babe" he smiled, watching as that damn blush crept onto my face. "You're the only person I've ever connected to".

Wow he should speak his feelings more often, my heart literally just melted.

"Cute" I muttered and he was now grinning at me. He had caught me completely off guard and he knew it, his hands leaving my face and resting onto my waist.

"And I love this new look, you look hot" he smirked, the Joey I knew coming to the surface again, his eyes doing a full body sweep.

"Erm eyes back up here" I clicked my fingers in his face, drawing his attention back to my face.

"So, can we move this from the hallway?" he suggested, his grip on my waist tightening a little.

"No can do babe, places to go, people to see" I smirked, moving out of his hold, towards the door.

"What? Your leaving me, high and dry?" his face a little shocked.

"Yup, sorry, see you later The Vic?" I replied, opening the door, his hand still entwined with mine.

"Of course, tease" he hissed a little, reaching forward he placed a quick kiss onto my lips.

"Laters" I called, leaving him exactly where I wanted him to be, wanting me.

Heading home, I unpacked my belongings, I still hadn't seen Peter, he was clearly catching up with Ian. But I had text him updates throughout the day and asked him to meet us all in the pub to surprise Whitney. Choosing my red skater style dress and black wedged boots I was ready to meet the others. Finally a night out to prove I didn't need alcohol anymore, I was sober now and able to prove to my friends I was changed. Meeting Whitney and Tyler outside The Vic we made our way in snagging a table before it got busy. We were soon joined by Fatboy and Poppy who were more than happy to see me again.

"So what happened with Joey?" Whitney pressed, asking quickly before he arrived.

"Not much, it's all about timing" I smirked, nudging her with my elbow.

"What are you up to Lauren Branning?" she laughed, damn forgot how well she knew me.

"Nothing" I replied innocently, although I did have a plan up my sleeve. No doubt Lucy would be in soon, hopefully after Joey arrives and she would see him with me, most likely rather close especially how I left him earlier. It wasn't that I was trying to rub it in her face, but I wanted to prove that her games ended up pushing us closer together again.

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" she questioned, finally dropping the Joey topic.

"Ah yes well" I smiled, looking up at the door as Peter came in. "Look who I found" pointing in his direction as her mouth dropped open. She hadn't been expecting that one.

"Peter, oh my god" she shouted, pulling him into a hug, as I introduced him to the group.

"Good to see you too Whit" he laughed as she released him from her grip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling him down to sit next to her, they had some catching up to do. Leaving the table I headed to the bar, getting a round of drinks in for them.

"Branning" he whispered into my ear, catching me off guard as he smirked standing next to me.

"Want a drink?" I asked, handing over the money to Tracey.

"Yeah cheers" he smiled as I ordered another beer, taking a sip of my lemonade, his eyes watching me.

"It's just lemonade this time Joey, don't have a fit, I don't drink anymore" his eyes washing a little with pride.

"You're more sarcastic than I remembered" he chuckled, helping me carry over the drinks to the table.

"You brain must be lacking then" I smirked, sitting down next to him, closer than just friends, but not too close.

He didn't reply just rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over the back of the booth edging me a little closer to him, his fingers lightly touching my bare shoulder.

I blushed as I realised Whitney was watching us, much like the others though they covered it better by engrossing in some meaningless conversation.

"You're causing a bit of a scene" I whispered to him, my breath tickling his ear as he smirked, his hand now resting fully on my shoulder.

"And usually that's your trait, drama queen" he snapped back, his wittiness matching mine.

As if on cue Lucy came into the pub, the group practically groaning together, they didn't like her much either after her recent stunts. Though I did feel a little guilty, not sure why but in some way I did. Like me a few months ago she had lost all her friends, the feeling of loneliness was something no one should ever feel. But I couldn't help the smirk that crept across my face as she spotted Joey sitting rather close to me, his arm slung over my shoulder, his lips pressed to my ear as he whispered something to me.

"Give me two minutes" I replied, moving from the booth and over to her.

"Coming to slap me again" she hissed, her arms resting on the bar, her eyes shooting daggers at her twin brother who had taken her position within the group.

"No, although it is tempting, I was going to offer you to come sit with us" my maturity out shining my immaturity to slap her around the face again.

"No thanks, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes" she hissed, turning away from me abruptly. I just laughed, leaving her alone and back over to the group.

"What did you say?" Joey asked as I sat down in my previous position.

"Asked if she wanted to join us" I shrugged, I wasn't going to bother with her again now, I had extended an olive branch to her and she refused.

"Why would you want her to?" he replied a little confused.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, with no friends, it's the worse feeling. I might hate her but I don't want her to go down the same route I did" I replied, seeing a little pain flicker through his eyes as he remembered those times I sat alone in the pub, whilst the group sat together.

"You're too good" he whispered, kissing my cheek naturally in front of everyone.

"Is your place free?" I whispered, entwining my hand with his.

"Yeah, want to head off?" he asked, catching onto what I was hinting at.

"Definitely, right I will see you all tomorrow guys, look after Peter for me" I smiled, receiving a nudge and wink from Tyler as Joey practically pulled me from the pub over to his house.

Even with my new found confidence, I began feeling a little nervous as Joey took my hand leading me up the stairs to his room. As he closed the door behind me I found myself caged in against the door, his arms resting either side of my head, his warm breath on my face. I finally felt safe, so close to him.

"You look nervous babe" he proclaimed, taking in the fact I was shaking a little.

"I am, I just know once this happens, there's no backing out" I replied, reaching up to kiss his pouting lips.

"I promise you Lo, this time it's for keeps" he promised me, returning my kiss softly. His lips brushing up against mine softly.

I didn't need any other convincing as I pushed my lips harder onto his, my arms locking around his neck as his stuck firmly onto my waist, leading me over to his double bed dropping me effortlessly down onto it. His frame towering over mine as our lips connected again but with so much passion. We couldn't convey how much we had missed each other as his hands roamed up and down my dress covered body, hitching it up a little. My hands removed themselves from his neck needing desperately to see his body, tugging his top over his head, discarding it onto the floor. "I've missed this" my voice husky, my hands running up and down his solid chest before his lips clamped down onto mine again, removing my dress in record speed, his jeans going practically at the same time. Left just in underwear, he rolled us over, finding myself on top of him, my legs either side of his waist, my core touching tantalisingly close to his boxer covered erection.

Within minutes, we were finally underwear free, as he hovered over me, before delving into me, that feeling I had missed so much as we connected. Joey hitting every single spot within me, ushering those moans of satisfaction as his head dropped to my neck, his groans matching mine.

I could feel my peak reaching extremely fast, no doubt my body had missed Joey an awful lot to as I was washed with my orgasm, my name tripping from his lips as he met his.

_Finally this moment I had been waiting for had arrived. Thank god._


	6. Introduce

** Introduce**

Lying in Joey's arms in his large double bed was better than I could remember. His ridiculously muscled arms swamping me, my head resting on his chest where beneath the heart that had captured mine lay. I could hear it beating softly in rhythm with my own.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his lips pressed against my head.

"How much I've missed this bed, it's so comfy" I giggled shuffling further into it.

"Ah so you only want me for my bed?" he grumbled, tickling my naked side.

"Amongst other things" I murmured, recalling his previous sentiment from all those months ago when we were stood in the car lot, our relationship only just taking its first steps.

"Oh so I have a huge favour" I smirked, resting up on my elbows, looking up at him as he leant against the headboard.

"Yes I will have sex with you again" he suddenly butted in, making me laugh, the one that hadn't surfaced for so long.

"No you massive dork. I was wondering if Peter could stay here for a bit until he gets sorted" I asked, putting on my biggest puppy dog eyes, that ones that could win pretty much any arguments.

"Why can't he stay at yours?" he replied.

"Well he can, but it means he would have to share my bed with me, that's if you don't mind?" I smirked, watching his eyes blaze up.

"He can stay here, got a spare now Kat has moved out, but I will have to check with Al" he replied almost instantly, I knew he would accept if I put the idea of Peter sharing my small single bed with me into his head. Joey didn't like sharing, in fact he hated it.

"I'm sure Alice will not mind at all" I smirked, Joey catching onto what I was suggesting.

"If he touches my sister with any part of the anatomy I will break it off" he hissed a little, his muscles tensing up a little, making me giggle. _So over bloody protective._

"How about if you touch me with a certain part of the anatomy?" I purred, licking my lips as his orbs darkened, gripping hold of my waist he flipped us over, Peter and Alice now a distant memory.

The following morning I headed back to number 5. Peter had stayed on the couch but today he was moving into the spare room at Joey's. Alice's kind heart had agreed for him to stay no problem. I had a feeling she would rather like Peter being around. To say he was easy on the eye was an understatement, plus he was funny, kind and much like Alice in many ways except now he had more confidence. _Definitely the better twin._

"So your boyfriend doesn't mind a stranger living in his house?" Peter asked as he headed back over to number 23 with his bags.

"Um, he's not my boyfriend we haven't had that conversation yet and he wouldn't of agreed if he wasn't sure, plus Alice has more say in the goings on in that house trust me" I replied, as we stopped at the front door. "Oh and I have to warn you, Joey is really protective over Alice, so if you know do fancy her or something keep it to yourself if you want to live".

"Who said it was Alice I might be interested in, maybe I might fancy Joey" he chuckled, nudging my arm mockingly.

The door opened seconds later, Joey standing the other side in his tracksuit and black t-shirt. "Thought I heard voices" he smiled, winking at me. _As long as it wasn't the conversation he heard._

"Yes your new lodger is here" I smiled, pressing Peter through the door towards the lounge, dumping his bags on the floor.

"I'll take your bags up mate, Alice will be through in a second" Joey replied, picking up most of the bags as if it was easy carrying three heavy holdalls. _Bloody muscles._

"Lauren" Alice called from the kitchen, her footsteps closing in on the lounge as she sped through the door, scooping me into a rather tight hug. I hadn't seen her yet since I got back, we had only been texting, but it was finally good to see her. Someone who was never judgemental of mine and Joey's relationship.

"It's so good to see you" she whispered, pulling away from me, when she spotted Peter, who was now standing.

"Alice this is Peter" I announced, watching as Alice tried to contain her expression. Her eyes definitely liked what they saw.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for letting me stay" holding out his hand to shake hers. Peter still polite as ever. He soon dropped the hold when Joey re-entered, making his way back over to me.

Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, he rested his head on my shoulder, his eyes watching the conversation which had begun to flow as I expected between Alice and Peter. I should really be a match maker.

"Want to go for lunch babe?" he asked, placing a kiss to my cheek. I was surprised he suggested leaving Peter and Alice alone. Although I was secretly hoping the attraction which had flared between them would spark Alice's wild side and whilst we were gone she would tear the clothing from him. _Going too far now Lauren._

"Yeah let's go" taking his hand that was on my waist, pulling him from the room. I doubt they had even noticed we had gone.

Sitting down in The Vic, it was nice time for just the two of us. Although I could feel the eyes that were glued onto us, people surprised we were back together, even though it hadn't been confirmed, something which was starting to nag at me. I should have known our peaceful lunch together wouldn't last long as I spotted a rather annoyed Lucy heading our way, clearly wanting to talk about Peter's sudden arrival. The shock of him returning yesterday beginning to wear off, now came the anger.

"You had no right" she hissed, standing at our table, I simple rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do anything Lucy, Peter wanted to come back with me, it's his life" I replied simply. Because it was ultimately up to Peter whether he wanted to return or not and he did.

"No this has you written all over it, bit of revenge because he wanted me" she hissed pointing her finger directly in my face.

"You need to go Lucy" Joey interjected, standing up so he was level with her, pushing her finger away from me.

"Oh" she laughed, as I looked confused at Joey. "You haven't told her have you?" she smirked, Joey dropping his head a little.

"Told me what?" I asked, now standing between them "Will someone fucking answer me now" my voice a lot louder now. What the hell was going on?

"We slept together, when you were at alcoholic rehab" she hissed, my face dropping. My heart aching, the sickness feeling I had felt when they kissed all those months ago returning with a drop of a hat. Except this time I didn't want to drink, I didn't want to run, but I defiantly wanted to punch someone.

"I can't believe you've done this to me" I whispered, daring not to look him in the eye. He extended his arm out towards me to touch me, but I flinched. I needed time.

"Babe, let me explain" he whispered, pushing Lucy out the way as she turned on her heel, leaving the pub after dropping a huge bombshell.

"There's nothing to explain Joey" I shrugged, picking up my bag, moving past him.

"You've hurt me once again".


	7. The Truth

**thank you for the lovely reviews glad you are liking this! will be updating my other story tomorrow :)! xx**

**The Truth **

I didn't want to go home, I couldn't face anybody right now, the fear of crying in front of someone, them seeing me so weak was too much to handle.

I walked aimlessly towards the park; sitting down in the exact spot Joey had first told me he loved me. Finally I let the tears I had managed to hold back the whole way here fall down my cheeks. The sobs wracking through my body as the enormity of the situation hit me. Firstly he had lied to me, and then I was made out to look a mug by Lucy of all people.

I wasn't sure why I was as upset as I was. Me and Joey weren't together at that point; he didn't even know where I was. But he knew what she had done by then, what she had done to us, yet he still went there and slept with her. Was he really that desperate? I thought I meant more to him than that.

"Lauren" his voice practically whispered as he approached me. Yet I couldn't reply.

"Babe give me a chance to explain" he pleaded, sitting down next to me, but not too close knowing I would flee again. I couldn't find the words once more, I just nodded, and I was willing to let him explain. I had come back to be with Joey, I would be foolish to give it up at the first hurdle.

"I don't remember what happened, one minute we were all in R&R I had been working, but with the others then the next I was waking up at her house, half clothed" he whispered, clearly ashamed of his antics, though I would be if I had slept with Lucy Beale. Even her name sent shivers down my spine.

"For all I knew she could have spiked me like she did to you Lauren, because I don't remember doing anything, I wouldn't want to, she makes me feel sick" he proclaimed, turning me to face him.

"You think she spiked you?" I asked finally able to speak. To be honest I wouldn't put it past Lucy. It was like her signature thing now to spike people's drinks. Yet I felt foolish for not thinking about it first before jumping to conclusions.

"She might of, I honestly don't remember anything, and you know I barely drink, nothing adds up" he sighed, rubbing his head clearly trying to make sense of it all quickly before he had the chance to loose me.

"Babe remember when we weren't together at Christmas at the club, I couldn't do anything with Lucy then, how could I do anything now, god I love you Lauren its only you, I don't want anyone else" he whispered, the truth in his eyes I couldn't miss. He was being honest with me, like we promised.

"I believe you" I replied, the words I had wished to hear from Joey all those months ago, before he knew what Lucy was capable of. His face washed with guilt as he released how easy it was to believe the person you loved, how he should have been. "And I love you too". Finally saying the words I knew he wanted to hear ever since I had got back. He smiled that breath taking smile of his, pulling me into one of his safe hugs. The one that protects me from the rest of the world.

"Do you think it would be acceptable to punch Lucy?" I asked innocently after we had sat in that same spot for almost an hour.

"It's perfectly acceptable, yet I'd rather you not get locked up babe" he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "But If you want to punch something lets go to the bashers and put you through your paces" standing up he pulled me with him. I guess punching a boxing bag was better than nothing, but not as good as actually hitting her face.

Leading me into the boxing gym, he pulled out a spare t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms from his locker, chucking them at me.

"These will swamp me Joey" I whinged a little, stepping into the changing room to put on the clothes.

"Shut up moaning and get a wiggle on" he chuckled, going into the store cupboard to get out some boxing gloves.

Pulling his top over my head, I decided to play a little tease game. Pulling the top up exposing my stomach I tied a knot into it, grabbing a pair of scissors from his locker I then proceeded to cutting a V down the centre a little exposing my chest, the t-shirt now a belly top. I then cut the tracksuit bottom legs just over half way so they would end just before my knees. The outfit looked a little sexier now. All that was left was to tie my hair into a scruffy bun; luckily I had worn my converse out so they didn't need changing.

"I'm ready" I called, stepping out of the changing room, his mouth dropping open a little.

"What have you done to my clothes?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

"They were a little big, I fixed them, don't you like?" I pouted, reaching him I wound my arms around his neck, letting my body brush up against his.

"Oh I like a lot, but how can I concentrate with you dressed like this?" he asked, his fingers resting on my bare waist.

"Well if you don't it will be your face I'm punching and not the punch bag" I smirked stepping back allowing him to wrap my hands and place the gloves on.

"So feisty" he muttered, turning me to face the punch bag, his hands resting back on my waist as if they were drawn to that area of my body.

So after teaching me the basics which I picked up pretty fast, well granddad Jim was a boxing champ it must run in the blood. Joey let me loose on the punch bag as all the frustration I was feeling towards Lucy came to the surface, each punch becoming harder. I soon became a little bored of the punch bag and made Joey take me into the boxing ring and put on some glove pads so I could punch. He seemed to underestimate how hard my punch was until that moment, he was taking a little off guard.

"I always knew you had a good left hook babe, but not that good" he commented, taking the gloves off as I had become a little exhausted. My t-shirt was wringing wet, so pulling it from my body I let it drop to the floor so I was now left standing in my bra and recently cut tracksuit bottoms.

"I know what your doing" he smirked, his finger trailing from my neck down the centre of my chest to the hem of the bottoms.

"Is it working?" I asked, wriggling as the feeling of his fingers drifting along the waist band of the tracksuit bottoms.

"Defiantly" he smirked, pushing me back into the changing room as we entered into our own small work out.


	8. Strength

** Strength**

I had decided not to let Lucy get to me, she wasn't worth it anymore. It was about me and Joey now. I had found myself going to the boxing gym on a regular basis with Joey, the training seemed to take out the anger and frustration I was still feeling, it would always result in the same ending though. Me propped up against the lockers in the changing room, whilst Joey worked his magic, and trust e it was **magic.**

I think we spent more time in the changing rooms, undressing than we did training, but they say sex is a good work out, we were just using that as an excuse. I couldn't help it if my boyfriend was irresistible and he wants me whenever he could.

It was a rare afternoon me and Joey were sat curled up on the sofa of number 5. I had started off sitting next to him, now I was sitting on him, his arms wrapped around my body, my head resting on his chest as we watched a film together. Days like these I loved the most when we spent quality time together, just talking and half watching movies.

"Alice and Peter are getting on well" I smirked, as Joey grunted a little clearly unimpressed at my comment. I had noticed the closeness between the pair as I stayed at Joey's most nights, Peter still living with them until he could afford his own flat, which wouldn't be too long as the restaurant was raking in the money.

"Wonder how well they have got on" I commented again, Joey groaning again, shifting me a little in his arms so he could see my face.

"I do not want to think of my sister in that way ever Lauren" he muttered, his fingers brushing through my hair.

"Peter does" I giggled, Joey rolling his eyes, his fingers leaving my hair, placing themselves on my waist tickling me a little.

"He has to ask my permission first" he stated, letting me breathe after tickling me relentlessly.

"No he doesn't" I smirked, truthfully he didn't, Joey was Alice's brother not her father, sometimes he was too overprotective for his own good.

"Fine he doesn't but still she's my little sister and your putting horrible thoughts in my mind so new topic" he practically pleaded kissing my lips softly.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go R&R tonight with everyone?" I was a little nervous, I hadn't been clubbing since before my meltdown, I was scared about being in such a hostile environment with alcohol and drunk people, but as long as Joey was there with me I could get through it.

"You sure babe? I don't want you pushing yourself" he replied, his worry for me clear as day. As I reached out I stroked his cheek, cupping his face within my palms.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine" I smiled easing the anxiety he was feeling towards the idea. "I'll text everyone".

* * *

Later that evening we had arranged to meet the rest of the group in R&R. I had gone over to Joey's to get ready with Alice and then the four of us would go to the club together. We had managed to rope Peter into coming, he would certainly be happy that he did when he sees Alice once I've finished dolling her up.

"Babe we gotta go come on" Joey called up the stairs, himself and Peter had been ready an hour before us, me and Alice tended to take our time.

"Shut up moaning you big girl's blouse" I called back, Alice laughing next to me as we finished our make up in the bathroom. I only heard Joey grumbled something to Peter, typical boy.

Finally we were both ready, I had put Alice in a tight black bodycon dress that was sleeveless with a pair of nude heels; there was more skin on show tonight than ever before. Her hair had also grown out a little enabling me to style into gentle curls. Applying a little make up and smoky eyes, she looked gorgeous the style suiting her perfectly.

I had chosen my white long sleeve bodycon dress with the low V plunge neck line, something to wind Joey up a little, especially as he moaned about how long we were taking. I matched the dress with a pair of red heels and clutch, my hair straightened with subtle make up.

I liked Alice head downstairs before me, hearing Joey comment "I can't let you go out like that Al, you look too gorgeous" clearly secretly cursing me for dressing his sister in this way.

"She is because she can do what she likes and she looks hot" I smirked, making my way down, seeing Joey's mouth drop almost to the floor as his eyes trailed up and down my body, I could feel the burn from his gaze on me as he smirked a little.

"Babe" he groaned as I bent down to fasten the strap on my heel, my bum facing in his direction, Alice and Peter already out the door luckily missing my little show.

"Yes babe" I smirked, standing up, feeling him so close behind me.

"I cannot share you when you look this gorgeous baby, I can barely share you as it is" he whispered into my ear, his growing erection pressing up against my bum.

"Share that for later baby" I chuckled, nudging in the direction of his erection, as he released a low groan.

"You're on" he smirked, taking my hand to follow Alice and Peter towards the club.

* * *

Arriving at a busy R&R Joey followed in behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist staking his claim on me. I spotted the group in the booth in the corner, the table full of drinks as I became a little nervous. I know I didn't need alcohol anymore, but the occasional temptations still stuck in the back of my mind.

"Your strong baby" he whispered into my ear sensing my sudden tension.

"I know babe, stay with me?" I pleaded as he sat down in the booth pulling me onto his lap, keeping me as close as possible.

"No where I'd rather be" he smiled kissing my cheek as the night with our friends descended onto us.


	9. A Whole Lot of Trouble

**A Whole Lot of Trouble**

The night started off pretty well, I was sat in Joey's lap drinking my soft drink, which I made him check before drinking, never know when spiking could occur. Whitney had dragged me onto the dance floor with her as our summer anthem begun playing in the club.

"Nice to see you back to yourself" she commented, her voice just managing to be clear over the music.

"Its good to be back, life is great" I smiled linking our hands as the rest of the girls joined us. As I glanced over my shoulder I spotted Joey watching me closely, his eyes stuck almost to my bum which was swaying to the music. Once he caught my gaze he smirked at me, throwing a cheeky wink, I knew he wanted me all to himself soon.

"Uh oh boyfriend alert" Alice giggled, motioning to Joey who was heading over to me, his arms slinking around my waist from behind, his almost evident erection pressing up against me.

"Hi baby" he murmured throwing a kiss onto my neck as the girls giggled, turning back to dance again. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great, got you and my friends" I smiled, dancing back into him a little hearing his groan release from his lips.

"I know what you're doing" he whispered, though the music could cover what he was saying.

"I do not know what you are talking about Joseph" I smirked, doing it again as his hands tightened around me.

"I like that" he commented his lips pressing to my neck again.

"Like what?" I asked a little curious, I was doing a number of things that he would like.

"You, saying my name in full, its sexy" he chuckled, his hot lips meeting mine as I turned to face him.

"Oh really, maybe I should say it more often Joseph" I smirked against his lips, hearing his growl a little, someone was becoming impatient, no doubt he would want to leave soon.

"I love you" he stated, his eyes blazing into mine, the passion behind them undeniable.

"I love you too".

Of course our night out couldn't run completely smoothly, _typical._

Joey, Tyler and Peter found themselves almost fighting with another group of lads who had been trying it on with us all, before the boys came over. They then made it worse by insulting us causing our boys to flip out. Although I found it utterly sexy when Joey was protective, somewhere his muscles seemed bigger and bulging from his shirt more than they already did, his eyes were alight with rage, though in all honesty I just wanted him to fuck me there and then. Who knew getting Joey angry would end up being a massive turn on for me.

* * *

After pulling them away from the group, I found Joey wouldn't let me out of his sight, not that I minded at all. As I headed to the loo, I unfortunately found myself running into Lucy. Of course it was bound to happen, me stuck with her in a confined space.

"What excuse did he give you then?" she piped up as she queued behind me in the toilets.

"No excuse, only the truth" I snapped back, why the fuck did there have to be a queue.

"And you're still with him?" she asked, chuckling a little.

"Of course, he loves me, not like that's any of your business" I replied, rolling my eyes, I wished she would just shut up.

"So you don't mind that your boyfriend slept with me just before you got back?" I could almost feel her smirk. I could feel myself beginning to snap, she was pushing all the right buttons. This showdown between us was bound to happen at some point.

"He wasn't my boyfriend at the time, and I am pleased to tell you, that he finds you utterly repulsing" I smiled, well almost grinned at her, watching as her jaw locked, I had angered the bitch, _good_.

"He couldn't get enough of me before" she bit back, my blood now boiling.

"You know what I can't get enough of Lucy?" I asked innocently, watching as she flushed with confusion.

"What?" she replied, not expecting my reply.

"Punching you in the face" and with that my fist hit her face, not missing her nose as she feel down to the floor on her scrawny arse. Luckily no one was behind us to witness it, we were the only two left in the loo's, thank god the queue had gone. Stepping over her I headed back out onto the dance floor. My hand now throbbing from the punch, glancing down at my dress I spotted the small patches of blood on my white dress. Great not only was she trying to ruin my life, she had ruined my fucking dress.

It was as if Joey had sensed something was wrong as she appeared in front of me, his eyes taking in my bloody dress as he washed with fear.

"Babe, what happened?" he asked almost scared to ask me.

"Punched her again" I muttered shifting uncomfortably, my hand was killing me.

"Oh shit, she provoked you?" it was almost a statement.

"Of course she fucking did, gloating that she fucked my boyfriend" I snapped my hand and now head was just aching, I needed to get out of here before I lunge for a drink to numb the pain I was feeling.

"She was bullshitting baby, don't let her come between us" he pleaded, cupping my face between his hands.

"I need to go home Joey" I muttered ignoring his last comment, forcing myself from his grip as I made my way up the stairs, Joey hot on my heels.

"Stay at mine" he replied as we got out of the club, taking my good hand within his.

"I'm not sure" I whispered looking anywhere but him. I didn't want to let what Lucy had said get to me, but in all honesty it had, it hurt me even if it wasn't true.

"Please babe, stay with me" he begged a little, pulling me in the direction of his house.

"Fine, but I'm not having sex with you" I muttered, hearing him chuckle a little at my comment. I wasn't in the mood, I just wanted to get into bed, put an ice pack on my hand and forget that stupid row with Lucy ever happened because in the morning I wasn't sure how much trouble I would be in..


	10. Life's too short

**Life's too short **

Deciding to stay at Joey's probably wasn't the best idea, I was still pretty angry with what happened between Lucy and I, that I ended up taking out whatever I was feeling on Joey. I didn't want to, it just happened, god that girl really infuriates me. Punching her was another thing I shouldn't have done, but it just felt so good, I was just left unsure how she would play it, would I find myself behind bars again? Or would she want something else in return.

As I lay in bed with Joey, my back towards him, I could sense he was still awake. Firstly he was fidgeting, clearly unsure what to say to me, whether to put him arms around me like he usually does when we sleep or whether just to leave me be whilst I cooled off. I wasn't sure what I wanted him to do if I was being honest, what Lucy had said really got to me. Of course Joey couldn't remember if anything happened between him and Lucy, she was most likely lying but the fact that something might have happened it was bugged me.

"Babe" he whispered, the room pitch black.

"What Joey?" I replied a little harshly.

"Please Lauren, I hate us being like this" he said, his voice a little strained.

"Shouldn't of slept with slut Beale then should you" I hissed.

"You know what it's unfair you taking this out on me, I'm sleeping downstairs" he huffed, taking me by surprise as the bed dipped down, I rolled over seeing the door shut behind him. As the tears formed in my eyes I suddenly felt guilty, he was right I was being unfair, letting Lucy drive a wedge between us when we had been doing so well. Rolling onto his side of the bed, the loneliness set in, this was what it was like when I was without Joey, I felt lonely, angry and upset and it always came down to Lucy being that cause. Deep in my heart I knew that he wouldn't of slept with Lucy, but for some reason I always let her wind me up and get under my skin. Sitting up on the bed, I picked up Joey's tracksuit bottoms from the bedroom floor pulling them up my legs.

Creeping out of his room, being careful not to disturb Alice, I made my way downstairs, I had some making up to do. Opening the living room door I found Joey lying on the sofa, his legs half hanging off, he was too tall to sleep on the couch. Bending down near his face, my hands gently stroke through his hair, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, his eyes flickering open meeting mine.

"I'm sorry too baby" he smile his hand reaching out for me, pulling me on top of him, my body lying across his.

"Why is she hell bent on destroying us?" I asked, my hand placed over his t-shirt covered chest.

"She's just jealous, I told her it was always you right from the start, I guess I hurt her" he replied, sighing into my hair.

"What do you mean it was always me from the start?" propping myself up on his chest to look at him.

"Moment we met, you had me, I was yours from then on, the rest was just biding time until we got together" if the darkness wasn't deceiving me he was blushing slightly.

"Wow" I whispered a little shocked at his admission. "Didn't realise you felt that way".

"I love you Lauren" almost stating it, making me believe it.

"I love you too" I replied, resting my head back down on his chest, finally feeling as if I could sleep.

* * *

"Psst" I could hear in my ear the following morning. Rubbing my eyes I noticed me and Joey were still downstairs, him asleep underneath me, his arms cocooned around me providing the warmth usually needed by a duvet.

"Lauren" Alice whispered, by the door.

"Alright Al?" I whispered back trying not to wake Joey.

"Yeah, just wanted to check you were both okay?" she looked a little worried "I saw you leave the club, then I heard Joey come down here, everything alright?".

"Yeah we just had a little disagreement, Lucy stirring things, were fine I promise" I smiled back reassuring her, as she grinned a little closing the living room door behind her.

Joey began stirring his arms tightening around me once more as his eyes flickered open, his hair slightly messy. "Hi babe" he croaked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Hey you, I had a really comfy sleep" I squirmed on him, watching as he rolled his eyes at me, shifting a little.

"So did I regards of a dead weight on me" he chuckled, as my mouth dropped open a little bit at his cheekiness.

"Dead weight aye?" I smirked, my hands tickling his sides as he squirmed. My phone rang loudly breaking my movement as the text message appeared on the screen. _Lucy, ugh._

"What does she want babe?" Joey asked a little worried, as he read her message.

"To meet her in the café, no doubt she's going to blackmail me somehow" I sighed, closing my phone, pulling myself from him.

"Call me straight after babe" he stated, following me upstairs to get changed.

"I will Joey, chill babe" I sighed, pulling out my leggings and jumper from a drawer in his room. _Yes, I did have some clothes at his house now, in my very own draw, check me out. _

* * *

Heading over to the café shortly after, I found it empty, clearly she had shut it for half an hour so we could talk.

"Lucy?" I called opening the door, as she was stood behind the counter. Her face slightly bruised from where I had punched her.

"I want to talk, not fight" she commented, moving to a table and sitting down.

"Same, look I shouldn't have punched you I'm sorry but you got to realise your constant jabs at my relationship with Joey is really wearing thin" I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Lauren you're going out with my ex-boyfriend, I'm allowed to be angry" she replied firmly, true she had a point.

"We've been together for so long now, why can't you get over it?" I asked.

"Because I'm so angry, he was using me the whole time, he only ever wanted you" she hissed, wiping her now teary eyes.

"And I'm sorry for that, I didn't know that, but you need to move past this, me and Joey were for keeps, saying he slept with you and causing arguments isn't going to change anything between us, he loves me I love him" I stated.

"We didn't sleep together, he was wasted and he kept saying your name in his sleep" she whispered, ducking her head a little.

"I know you didn't, I could tell by your face, but why lie?" I asked, feeing this weight lift from my shoulders as I knew the truth.

"I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me, loosing you was the only way" she replied, she looked a little ashamed.

"Look I need to go, but I want us to be civil, but you really need to back off Joey" standing up I moved towards the door, looking back at her once more. Maybe we could move ahead, find our way back to a friendship? Life's to short sometimes…


	11. Match

** Sorry for the lack of updates, reason behind it is I am a student Nurse and my shifts at work have been crazy I have been working 7am-7:30pm so I am cream crackered by the time I get home, I am finding some time now so hopefully I can catch up! I will be ending Heaven must have sent you- very soon and the same with this one :)... Enjoy guys and thanks for all the reviews its so appreciated and I love hearing your thoughts.. PS JOEY AND LAUREN NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER SO SOOONN ITS TORTURE I SWEAR.. Anyways.. enjoy lovelys xxxx**

* * *

**Match**

Since speaking with Lucy, life pretty much calmed down, we hadn't seen each other much and for now that was the best option, the dust had to settle before we could even think about rebuilding our friendship. And to be honest I was spending a hell of a lot of my time with Joey, usually in his bedroom… or the kitchen table or the shower…

On another front I had been sober for nearly a year and I no longer missed the buzz alcohol had given me, but I didn't have the need for it to take away any of the pain I was feeling, life was amazing at the moment. Another thing that was slowly progressing was Alice and Peter. Sure Joey still watched him like a hawk most of the time when he was around but when he wasn't they were just too cute, getting to know each other; he had even taken her out on a date. Although I'm pretty sure he will have to find somewhere else to live if and when they finally get together.

I had also been spending more time down the boxing gym with Joey and Uncle Jack. It was the perfect opportunity to de stress and take my frustrations out. Sometimes life with my dad still annoyed me, he couldn't really change it was time I accepted that but when it all got too much Joey took me to the gym and soon I found myself letting go. It was now a hobby more than anything I actually enjoyed boxing, my inner tomboy surfacing each time I was in the ring. More and more girls were joining the gym after I spread the word. We had also arranged a boxing match for girls, only a little bit of fun and I was certainly going to take part.

"Babe I really think you shouldn't take part" Joey whinged as we lay curled up in his double bed.

"Do you think I can't win?" I asked a little hurt by his comment.

"No babe, trust me I know you can win, I just don't want your pretty face all bruised, its boxing you're bound to get hurt somehow" he replied, his index finger trailing down my cheekbone.

"You just don't like the fact that I'm better at boxing than you" I smirked, rolling on top of him, my legs either side of his waist as I rolled my hips directly on his bulge.

He chuckled lightly, his hands resting on my waist. "Now it's not nice to tell porky pies babe" he replied smugly, his fingers moving from their position on my waist up to the skin underneath my boobs tickling a little.

"Talking of porky pies, looking a little un fit babe" prodding his stomach mockingly, a shocked expression appearing on his gorgeous face.

"I think you will find I am at my prime, you're lucky to have caught such a god" he smirked, typical big headed Joey, though he had a right if you looked like him.

"Actually your lucky having me, batting way out of your league babe" prolonging the word babe, mocking him once more. Instead he just rolled his eyes at me, sitting up a little straighter so he could reach my lips, his hands cupping the back of my head.

"You're in a league of your own beautiful" he whispered against my lips, brushing lightly sending those spine tingling sensations through my body. Deepening the kiss further I felt myself being rolled over, his body caging me into the mattress the sense of security he gave me in this moment was beyond anything I had ever felt before. His brown orbs darkened to almost black as he teased me with his length, noticing how I squirmed beneath him each time he did it. How I could love this man more than I already do would be a miracle…

* * *

After nagging and nagging Joey to let me box, he finally agreed. Sometimes a girl has got to charm her way in life..

Joey firmly wrapped my hands in bandages before sliding on the gloves Uncle Jack had bought for me. Placing the protective head gear over me, he stared at me for a second, clearly scared to let me go. "Babe I will be fine" I whispered, pouting my lips wanting a kiss before I went on. Joey without a seconds though crushed his lips down onto mine, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip before breaking away.

"Make me proud baby" he muttered, turning me towards the ring, helping me up and into it. Unfortunately for me I had been put against probably the biggest girl who had been training at the gym. I mean seriously she was like Goliath and I was fucking David.

"Right Lo, you know what to do, a free jabs, right hooks keeping light on your feet babe" Uncle Jack rubbed my shoulders, trying to loosen the tension clearly running through me.

"Got it Uncle Jack" I smiled, giving him a quick hug before, walking into the centre. As my opponent stood opposite me, I noticed the amount of muscle she actually had, not to mention the rather disturbing look on her face, as if she wanted to murder me. Jesus this was only meant to be a little bit of fun, I was heading for a beating I could see it.

As the first round finished, I was announced the winner of it, before starting the second. Keeping light on my feet just like Uncle Jack had told me, I managed to dodge some of her advances, until I gave a little look towards Joey not expecting the huge blow to my face which came, knocking me flat to the floor. Damn that bitch was good. As I lay still for a second gaining my bearings, my head spinning a little, my lip throbbing, I watched as if in slow motion Joey jumped in the ring, dropping to his knees, his heads cupping my face.

"Babe" he called, though it echoed slightly through my ears.

"Lauren, baby" he said once more, his eyes burning a little with rage as his fingers touched my sore lips, bringing them back up as I spotted the blood on them. I was bleeding..

"She's got a good punch" I muttered, watching Joey relax a little that I had finally spoke, pulling me up into his arms, my head a little sore still, I glanced over to the giant, she was smirking.

"Last round, then I'm done" I said, Joey shaking his head at me, his arms tightening around me.

"No more Lo" he replied, urging me to stop before things went too far.

"No way, I'm going to win this fair and square" pulling from his embrace and heading back into the middle of the ring. I wasn't going to let her win with one punch. We were even one round each the final deciding who did win.

As we started, she managed to jab me with a few good punches, each time felt as if I was being winded. I needed to start fighting back, hitting her a little harder each time, each one defeating her. Swinging one last punch, the round was called to end.

As we stood in the centre, the ref between us, my head began feeling a little lighter again, my eyes blurring a little. Shutting my eyes tight I tried to re open them, but it almost hurt as I clutched my head, shooting pains erupting throughout my body. My legs giving way as I could feel the floor beneath me, my head soon meeting contact with it.

The darkness taking over…


	12. Slam Dunk

**Slam Dunk**

"Lauren, babe can you hear me?" Joey's voice echoed through my ears, as I tried desperately so peel open my eyes, yet they seemed to stay firmly shut. My next option was to speak, yet my mouth didn't agree with me as no words could escape my lips.

"Joey, the ambulance is here, you go with her" my Uncles voice now surrounded me, though I couldn't feel anything. Trying my hardest to speak once again, failing miserably before the darkest swamped me like before.

* * *

_Joey's POV_

Grasping tightly onto Laurens hand within the ambulance, my eyes never leaving her face. Small bruising edging around her eye socket and cheekbone from where she was hit. I couldn't quite believe what had happened. It was only meant to be friendly sparring, yet the other girls seemed determined to batter the living daylights out of Lauren. And of course Lauren being who she is wasn't backing down without a fight, yes she won in the end but somehow we were now here in this situation which was possibly the worst. My girlfriend sparks out on a stretcher heading for Walford General Hospital with no understanding of why this had happened.

Sure the paramedics put it down to severe concussion, which was most likely true but I still couldn't face the reality that Lauren hadn't woken up still, she hadn't flickered her eyes or spoke a single word. To see this strong, brave girl so weak and vulnerable almost scared me.

Minutes later we arrived at the hospital, Lauren being immediately wheeled into a side room just off of A&E. The nurses swanning around her, connecting her to different machines, too many machines for my liking. My eyes glanced back over to Lauren who just begun stirring, her eyes drifting from the nurse stood before her to me at the end of her bed. She squinted at the nurse before looking down at the probes attached to her chest, her fingers fumbling clumsy over them.

"Leave them there Lauren, don't pull them off" the nurse peeled Lauren fingers away from them before she had the chance to take them off of her chest.

"Your boyfriend Joey is here Lauren" she commented, moving aside so I could stand closer to Lauren. Once again she squinted at me, her lips parting as if she was about to talk.

"Gonna be sick" she croaked, leaning towards the edge of the bed. The nurse holding a sick bowl near her head before Lauren began vomiting. Placing my hands on her back I rubbed her soothingly as she continued to throw up, tears free flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh it's okay babe" I murmured gently into her ear once she had finished, the nurse excusing herself from the room to dispose of the bowl.

"I feel queasy still" she whispered, rubbing her arm "my arm was tingling".

"Doctor said you have traumatic migraine from where you were hit. He said that you would have numbness in your arms and face, then sickness babe, does your head hurt?" I asked, my fingers lacing through her gorgeous brown hair.

"Pounding headache" she replied, trying to massage her temples.

"Leave it babe, I'll do that" my fingers leaving her hair, moving to her forehead to gently start massaging, her body relaxing at my touch, something that never failed to amaze me.

"You scared me" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was okay" she replied, her voice laced with guilt.

"No boxing for a while babe, can't go through that again" I had seen this girl too many times in hospital beds for my own liking.

"Promise Joe" she whispered, before her eyes flew open "Sick" she choked out giving me enough time to reach for the spare bowl before she began her second round of vomiting. Another thing the Doctor unfortunately told me would happen for a few hours.

It was going to be a long night..


End file.
